Untitled
by LazyxPixiexGirl
Summary: What if Neji had a best friend, but she died in a terrible accident, NejiHope, kinda ooc


**Title: **Untitled

**Author: **Yukina Hyuga

**Summary: **What if Neji had a best friend, but she died in a terrible accident and gets a chance to come back, this story was inspired by the song Untitled (How could this happen to me) by Simple Plan and dream of what happened to me

Don't look back, keep on pressing on. That is what my subconscious was telling me.

It all started when: I was taking a short cut in the woods with my cousin, Neji, we were going on a mission to buy a digital camera for my mom (aka his aunt) as I was walking beside him, suddenly we were ambushed. He warded off the guys in black with one of his moves he practiced; I defended myself the best way I could but some how got pushed off the edge of the cliff everything went in slow motion as my memories flashed before my eyes slowly but surely, I heard my named being called out and I felt a hand extend to grab my hand but just as I was being pulled up my hand got weak and I let go. As I was falling I displayed a bright sunny smile saying I'll be ok.

End Flashback

Beep………….Beep…………….Beep, she was having a astroprojection looking down 2 feet below was her comatose body covered in bandages, her cousin was in a bed next to her's, he suffered a broken arm.

How could this happen to me, she asked herself, her sub-conscious answered back "It happens".

Laying here.

I can't remember how and I can't remember why, I am fading away..

Wakes up to see her cousin at her bedside crying, she reached to hold his hand one last time, "Uncle says hi (AN: Neji's father Hizashi)".

Don't say things like that Hope, he said, with a content smile she look at him and says her last words "I'll miss you, take care. Slowly and slowly her life faded away,

Beep…………………..Beep……….the machine beeped a long beep and it ended. He was still there by her bedside holding her hand. Later that night he was discharged from the hospital and was at home in his room asleep in his bed, he was having a dream about what happened on that fateful day of sadness, She appeared to him and said "hi cousin", and they exchanged hugs but he asked her something that got thinking, "Can you come back"?

She was stomped but the queston, "I don't know, why the sudden intrest in that"?

He answered "Because I miss you , I may have only knew you for 18 months, but it felt like an eternity to me and I miss you, pondering this in thought Hope answered "Go to the library and read up on Ghosts", He answered back "How will I contact you", she answered back "just dream or go unconscious then I will appear": he woke up from his dream only to look around " I swear up and down that Hope was really here, but she said go to the library". Walking to Konoha's Library Neji was talking to Hope spiritually without realizing it, he approached the information desk at the library and asked the librarian "do you have any books on ghosts"? The librarian looks up from her computer and answered "Cheerfully yes we do, their right down the hall make a right, I hope for arm gets better", Neji answered "Thank you". He anxiously walks down the hall and comes across the books that he needed, he pulls out about four books and he began to read each diligently until he found what we was looking for: after reading three books he was on his way to giving up on the matter, until he looked at the last book called " A Beautiful Wish" a book about how to seal a soul back to its body, He answered, " hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm maybe this is the book that I'm looking for",

Hope floating in above him thinking: "How could this happen to me, life goes on as I am fading away, please Neji hurry". Neji answered, I've found it, the descritpion says that if a person dies, they can have soul tied back to their body but the seal must be made from the blood of a close loved one and the person, ok I'll do it.

He check out the book at the library's checkout desk and immediately left the library and raced to the hospital room where Hope's body was, he read the requirements that the books said and he fetched a cup, and pulled out his kunai out of his kunai pouch and said "Here goes", and he cut his wrist and Hopes wrist and placed the blood in the cup and bandaged the both wrists, the blood was mixed Hopes A positive with Neji's O positive and a seal in the shape of a heart was made on Hope's back, but he also had to put a seal on this arm to link the seal, he read the final step in the book it read a poem "Take me back, that I may not lack, be by my side like water on ice" and instantly she felt her spirit go back into her body and she lifted her head and smiled at him and said " Thank you nii-san, thank you".

And they left the hospital together happy.

This is my first story, hope you guys like it. Please review, and later you guys can go behind the scenes and ask the characters about the story……arigato runs away


End file.
